Promise
by xx - p o c k e t - - UKE
Summary: Ragnarok makes a promise to Chrona. Fluffy rated T for Raggy's language xD;


**[ /authors note ]** Yay, favorite pairing evarr, and full of fluffy goodness :'D Anyways, this'll take place when they're little. Oh, and sorry it's so bad. It just kinda came to me and I had to write it. xD;; **[ /end authors note ]**

"I-I don't know how to deal with th-this."

Small, yet terribly saddening sobs could be heard from the inside of the two odd pair's room. A tiny lavender haired girl was curled up on her side on the poor excuse for a bed with her arms wrapped around her knees and her pillow. The white fabric was soaked with her tears, which discomforted her and only made her cry even more. This had become a habit, something that had gone on for years now, for as long as she could remember. Chrona cried every night, and she didn't usually get any comfort. She would have to try and comfort herself the best she could, but she was never successful, being naturally pessimistic and depressing. Only one person comforted her, and he never really did it in a way that could be considered gentle.

"Quit your whining, bitch!" the child could feel the familiar twinge in her back as her weapon's voice echoed the room, feeling him push his way out of her. The pain made her give a muffled sob into the pillow, and the black parasite whacked her upside the head with his bubbly little hand. "Are you deaf? I _said_, quit whining! You're already in enough trouble!" he snarled, causing her grip to tighten around the pillow. "You don't want to wake Medusa-sama, do you?" he inquired, though he knew very well what the answer was going to be. A timid little shake of her head was all he got from the girl, and he pulled on her cheek effortlessly, making her whine softly again.

She didn't look up at him or try to stop him like she usually did; instead, she just buried her face into the pillow even more. "St-stop it . . ." was all she said, though it didn't really seem to mean anything. She knew that he would stop when he wanted to, and whenever that would be was when that was. There was no use trying, and she was just too scared to protest. She didn't want Medusa to punish her in the morning. The snake witch had wanted her to end the lives of the baby rabbits that belonged to the mother rabbit she had already killed. She didn't know how to deal with that, so she didn't. She just didn't do it and got locked up in here again. She couldn't help it. She wasn't about to just kill them, just like that . . . the way they looked at her, they looked so _helpless. _She couldn't just hurt them, when they didn't stand a chance against her, for once.

Chrona knew what it was like to be in the bunnies' positions.

Ragnarok _did _stop, for a moment, at least. If he had eyebrows, he would be raising one questionably. Chrona seemed very upset, more depressed than usual. He knew that she was a crybaby, but what had happened earlier _really _seemed to be getting to her. The girl was a coward, and she didn't know how to deal with being punished, even though it had happened so many times before. But they both knew that getting beaten again wasn't really the main focus here. She just didn't want to kill the small, defenseless animals. Ragnarok scoffed internally. His meister was such a sissy. The demon sword had no problem with killing the creatures – he would do it in a heartbeat, whether Medusa told him to or not – but _no_, Chrona had to go and say she didn't know how to deal with it and start crying like a wimp. He really didn't like having to deal with having someone like her as his meister, much less being attached to the girl, but he knew it couldn't be avoided. That was just the type of person she was.

Ragnarok gave one last thump to the back of her head, and he rested himself on top of her messy hair. He sighed in irritation, gripping onto her lavender locks, in case he had to yank them any time soon. "You're still upset about earlier, aren't you." His words sounded much more like a statement than a question, because he knew he was right. He felt the girl nod silently, her head bobbing up and down, making him rock slightly. He rolled his bubbly 'x' eyes. "Why? They're just stupid little rabbits." he grunted, seemingly annoyed. Truthfully, he really wasn't all that aggravated with Chrona's behavior since he had been putting up with it for a few years, but he had to put on the act. It was best to distract the girl with bullying and teasing than the sadness. Ragnarok was good at cheering her up, in his own, twisted way.

"B-but . . . they're still l-living creatures, and don't d-deserve to die . . ." she blubbered quietly. Okay, maybe this wouldn't be so easy for Ragnarok to make her feel better. "I-I don't want Medusa-sama to make me kill them . . . I don't know how to deal with it . . ." she repeated her usual excuse again in a muffled cry, her tears flowing a bit more steadily now, bathing the pillow feebly.

The room fell silent, Ragnarok not saying anything because he didn't feel like she was ready to speak just yet, and Chrona sobbing into her pillow like a baby. Chrona was pathetic, and she knew it, but she just didn't want to hurt those poor rabbits. It would kill her if she had to harm them. Despite Ragnarok's bullying, he really didn't like seeing her like this. It wasn't like he was a _complete _sadist – he just thought it was fun to abuse her like he did. But at times like these, he wasn't irritated with her, but with Medusa. It was her fault that she was like this. Little Chrona was a good kid; she just wanted someone to love her. But she didn't have anyone. Just Ragnarok. Maybe he would be enough for her.

The weapon slowly slinked down to her shoulder, pushing her pillow slightly away so that he could rest against the fluffy object, facing Chrona. He looked up to see her red cheeks from crying, and she covered her wet eyes, realizing he was looking at her. She didn't want him to make fun of her, so she hid timidly, though when she felt a hand on her wrist, she peeked out coyly. He tugged it away so that he could get a good look at her, though subconsciously, he didn't let go of. "Chrona." he began, his tone still managing to stay on the verge of yelling, yet a bit calmer sounding than it usually did. "You don't know how to deal with anything." he glared at her, and Chrona bit her lip, recoiling slightly, as if expecting a blow. Instead, Ragnarok only poked her nose a bit too roughly to be considered gentle, but not exactly harshly.

"When I become the Demon God, I'll destroy everything that you can't deal with." Ragnarok's words were completely true. He wouldn't let anyone within a foot near her, unless they wanted to be clobbered by the mighty Ragnarok. He wouldn't let anyone even _touch _her – only he could do that. In a world like the one he lived in, no one could be trusted, only they could trust each other. That was the way he intended it to be, and that was the way it was going to stay. He'd protect her no matter what, even though he knew in his black heart that it was _him _that she needed protecting from.

Chrona blinked her damp eyes in surprise at her weapon, tilting her head to the side in the slightest. The small girl didn't know what to say; he had never told her that before. She knew that somehow, Ragnarok would become the Demon God, though she wasn't sure that she could be very much of a help, which took a toll on her confidence. But the fact that he had said something like that to her made her feel like she was about to cry yet again – which she did - and she hugged Ragnarok closer to her, squeezing her pale blue eyes tightly shut. She allowed a little sob escape her lips as her weapon squirmed in her scrawney, pushing at her angrily.

"Hey! I'm not a fucking teddy bear! Lemme go!" a bubbly hand reached out to whack her head and give her a sloppy noogie, though he didn't mind this at all. He liked being the center of her attention, whether she knew it or not. Still, he didn't like the fact that _she _was holding _him_, and he inched his way out of her grasp, wrapping an arm around her small waist, and another around her shoulders. They were nearly the same size, so this worked out pretty nicely, naturally. He was just savoring the attention Chrona was giving him. He liked this, though it would be the end of her if she ever found out. "Idiot." he scoffed, letting out a frustrated sigh as he felt her tiny hand hold onto his arm, though she made sure to let him be in control.

Chrona didn't anything for a while, though her tears stopped flooding down her cheeks and she wasn't as tense after a while. She sniffled, reaching up and rubbing her eyes with the hand that was holding onto Ragnarok, and he quickly clung to her arm, yanking it back into place demandingly. "Pr-promise . . . ?" the girl finally got the nerve to speak, and she opened her pale blue eyes to look at her weapon hopefully.

She felt the arm that was wrapped around her waist tug her closer to him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." he grunted, settling himself down into place. Chrona was such a pain in the ass, such a pathetic mess, but . . . whatever. She was _his _pathetic mess, so it was fine. "Now go to fucking sleep, you'll need your energy for tomorrow." he ordered abruptly, and she nodded softly.

"O-okay, Ragnarok . . . 'night . . ." she said obediently, her voice transforming into a quiet whisper. After a few minutes of silence, he felt Chrona's body go limp in his arms, and he sighed. The girl was so helpless to Ragnarok, anyone could just hurt her. But, even so, he wouldn't allow that, and if there was something she didn't know what to do with, it was gone, in his book. He would keep his promise, no matter what. Though, considering that she didn't know how to deal with anything, he would probably have to destroy the whole world. They would probably be the only ones left . . . maybe that wouldn't be so bad. He laughed quietly to himself; yeah right. But even so, he wasn't about to let anyone hurt her, ever.

'_Cause only I'm allowed to do that . . ._

**[ /authors note ]** Sorry to end it so terribly. I wish I could write more, but it's 1:30 AM and I'm sleepy. o A o ; **[ /end authors note ]**


End file.
